Trouble from another dimension
by Zion
Summary: DbzTrigun crossover. Gohan is struggling to fit into high school. He accidentally opened up a dimensional portal that brought Vash to his world. Will Vash help Gohan fit in or will trouble follow him in the Dbz world? Will Goku come back? Maybe some GV
1. Chapter 1

This is a new combination. I don't own dbz or Trigun or the characters.

Trouble from another dimension Chapter 1

**Summary:** Dbz/Trigun crossover Gohan is struggling to fit into high school. He accidentally opened up a dimensional portal that brought Vash to his world. Will Vash help Gohan fit in or will trouble follow him in the Dbz world? Will Goku come back? Maybe some G/ V and some Chi/Vash.

It was another day at Orange Star High School and Gohan was in third period Science class. he had been in school for four months now and his mom decided to let him go and interact with other people to cure some of his loneliness since Goku is no longer around.

Gohan was taking notes while some of the other students were talking and passing notes as usual like Sharpner, Brian, Erasa and Videl.

"What's up with this woman giving us a Science Project? Can't she just make it simple like write a report on your favorite Science Project?" said Sharpner complaining.

"Maybe you should make a request." Said Brian being sarcastic.

"You can forget that! Mrs. Marcy is very strict about the work she gives." Said Erasa. "Well I hope it's not hard." Said Videl.

"Well we don't know the title's were going to pick yet." Said Sharpner.

"Well if it's too hard you can ask bookworm boy over there to help you." Said Brian laughing with Erasa, Videl and Sharpner joining in.

"Hey, you four! Over there! Be quiet before I send you all to the principal!" said Mrs. Marcy very authoritative.

"Yes Mrs. Marcy!" said Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Brian looking at each other smirking.

Gohan hated them calling him bookworm boy, and sometimes nerd; he wished his mom wouldn't have put him in school, so he wouldn't have to put up with the name calling sometimes.

"Ok class before I let you finish copying down the notes on the board. I'm passing around a sheet that has instructions on it for the science project. I want you all to start working on your project as soon as possible."

All you could hear was groaning and complaining from different students.

"Now, now, class it's not going to be very difficult." Said Mrs. Marcy.

"Can't we do something different?" said Sharpner.

,"What is it you have in mind?" said Mrs. Marcy.

Smiling. "Well let's just pick a subject and write a report about it at least it would save all the harsh research!" said Sharpner. Some students in class were agreeing with what he said.

Mr's Marcy started to get upset. She Sighed. "Listen up class. I'm not letting you guys get off easy by writing some simple report. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but, this project is worth fifty percent of your grade and I expect every one in here to pick a title from that sheet of paper I just passed out and if any of you decide to do half or don't turn it in, you will fail my class! I don't care if you make all good grades on your test and class assignments."

"Didn't I tell you she was strict?" said Erasa leaning over to Videl whispering.

"I will give you all one week to pick a subject from that paper and when you do I will record it in my assignment book and you all have thirty days to complete this project."

Everyone wasn't too happy about the project being fifty percent of the grade.

The bell finally ringed and everyone was happy to leave class.

At the end of the day Gohan arrived at home with his brother Goten coming his way smacking him in the back of the head when he passed by.

"Ow! Would you stop that!" yelled Gohan.

"Hey big brother!" smiled Goten.

"I'm telling mom if you don't stop smacking me in the head!" "I'm sorry big brother but I just like doing it!" Goten started laughing and Gohan glared at him. "Is mom outside?"

"No she's in her room putting away her laundry." Said Goten.

"Hey Gohan! Goten, how come you didn't come back outside I was waiting you, dope!"

Goten was smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Trunks I had to greet my brother first."

"Well guys I'm busy downstairs in the basement working on my science homework."

"Can we come downstairs Gohan?" said Trunks.

"Please big brother, were bored!" said Goten.

"Absolutely not! You guys cause too much trouble!"

"Oh come on Gohan we been outside all day!" said Trunks. "Yeah Gohan, please!"

"Hey you? Home so soon?" Said Chichi, walking in the kitchen.

"Mom it's three thirty this is the usual time I get home."

"Wow, I didn't realize what time it was I only cooked half of dinner."

"Well mom I'm going downstairs and Trunks and Goten are going to help me." Said Gohan.

"Your not up to anything are you?" ask Chichi smirking.

"Mom what am I going to do with science homework?"

"Ok you three I'll let you know when dinners ready."

"Ok mom!" said Goten and Gohan.

All three boys went downstairs and Gohan turned on the lights. Putting his folder on the table in front of the computer that Bulma bought for him as a present. He sat down and took out his paper from science class and looked at it.

"Wow this is a big list."

Then Gohan saw a topic on time traveling at the speed of sound and pulled the gadget from his drawer at his desk.

"This might be a good subject to work on. Hmm…this gadget I've been working on doesn't really deal with that area it just deals with going into other dimensions. I'm glad future Trunks left me something to play with long time ago when he was here but I would need to figure out how to use it."

"Got you!" yelled Goten who tried to grab Trunks and instead he grabbed Gohan's back.

"Hey, Goten cut it out! I told you guys not to do any running around my computer! This stuff cost me a lot of allowances to get so, if you guys want to play, go over on the other side of the basement where there's no equipment around."

"All right Gohan." Said Goten.

"Hey, can't we play a computer game while you figure out what ever that your doing." Said Trunks.

"Yeah, but play on my old computer not my new one."

Gohan turned on his computer and did some research on the Internet about sound traveling at the speed of light and then he came across information that talked about time travel and other dimensions. He knew opening other dimensions would be hard to do cause of the equipment he needed and no one had done that yet but future Trunks.

Gohan worked on his science project gathering information for about thirty minutes. "Well that's enough of my science project now I need to work on this gadget. Gohan looked at the black gadget with buttons on it. The gadget reminded you of a remote control but was shaped like a triangle it had special batteries that you can't just buy out of any store, he had to get them from Bulma cause she has familiar equipment in her lab and she also was working on time travel and other dimensions.

Gohan had never tried to turn it on but this time instead of being scared he put the batteries in and turned it on and a red and green light started flickering on it. Gohan saw the small screen on the gadget that asked for the year and date and time to open up a portal. "I'll plug this into my computer so I can see the words more bigger."

"Ok guys dinner's ready!" yelled chichi. Everyone ran upstairs and ate like they haven't eaten for three days.

"I'm glad I made extra," said Chichi.

After dinner Trunks and Goten helped chichi dry the dishes and Gohan put away his laundry and went back downstairs to run his cable cord from the computer to his triangle gadget. Gohan ran a program on his computer that when he plugged in something it would say what it was.

The black triangle time dimension gadget was pouring information into the computer asking for a time year and date he would like to travel and how to enter into dimensional gateways.

"Wow this is kool! I guess this thing is handy and I don't need any equipment I think this is all I need!" said gohan excited.

Gohan was reading what you should and should not do and other information on the gadget when Trunks and Goten walked over to look at his new computer.

"Hey Gohan why don't you type in some numbers for the year date and time." Said Trunks.

Gohan turned around. "Hey guys leave this alone before you do the wrong thing!"

"Ok, don't be such a grouch!" said Goten.

"Don't tell me that thing your working on is your science project?" asked Trunks.

"Well not exactly and then I don't know I might just use it."

Chichi called Gohan and he put the gadget down and went upstairs.

"Yeah mom? Hey Bulma!"

"I want you to watch Goten and Trunks while me and Bulma do a little bit of shopping so please make sure they don't get into anything while were gone and tell Goten if he doesn't listen he will hear it from me. Ok sweetie?" said Chichi smiling kissing Gohan.

"Yeah mom, sure."

Bulma and Chichi left out the door and Gohan went back to the basement. When Gohan approached the computer he noticed that Trunks and Goten had been playing around with it.

"Hey, didn't I tell you guys not to play with that!" yelled Gohan.

"We were trying to decide what time and year we could open that portal." Said Trunks.

Gohan moved them both away from the computer.

"Hey your not fair!" said Goten.

"Look, what did I tell you guys? What did you guys do!"

"I just typed in another dimension instead of saying the time date and year." Said Trunks.

"Trunks, I know you like computers but don't fool around on mine!" said Gohan.

Gohan got mad and accidentally hit enter. The triangle gadget started lighting up and Gohan picked it up and a laser like red beam shot from the tip towards the other side of the basement with a small circle forming and getting bigger.

"Gohan what did you do!" yelled Trunks.

"What did I do, you guys were the one's playing with my computer!"

"That laser that's going through that circle I wonder where's it's going?" said Trunks.

"I don't know guys but I think we need to shut it down before we do something awful!" Said Gohan panicking.

"Oh stop whining Gohan you were all excited about this stuff now your scared!" said Trunks.

"I think he's right Trunks maybe we should shut it down before it causes a problem." Said Goten scared.

"You guys are such baby's," said Trunks annoyed.

Then the portal got bigger and everyone jumped with fear.

---&---

Meanwhile outside Oregon City, Vash and Knives were pointing their guns at each other. "Ok Knives this is where it ends you've killed enough people and I'm not going to tolerate it anymore!"

"You fool!" yelled Knives as he shot vash in the shoulder. Vash fell back. Hitting the ground. Knives walked up to Vash laughing. Vash was getting up shaking and holding his shoulder. He pointed his gun at Knives.

"Are you going to shoot me too after all the people you killed!" said Knives looking wild-eyed.

"I didn't kill anyone you're the one responsible for people dying!" said Vash.

Vash was feeling pain in his shoulder but he knew he had to focus or Knives might win this battle and he just couldn't allow it.

"Look, I don't CARE about those stupid humans they all need to be exterminated like that cheap trash Rem was!"

Vash got highly upset. "You SHUT UP about Rem! She was good PERSON!" yelled Vash firing his gun at Knives and shooting him in the leg. Knives fell to the ground.

"Ahh! You bastard! You're going to PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Knives.

Knives aimed his gun at Vash and out of nowhere a circle appeared sucking Vash into it and disappeared.

Knives looked wide-eyed. "What in the world just happened?"

---&---

Gohan was trying to figure out on his computer as how to close the portal cause papers were starting to fly everywhere cause the circle enlarged.

"Big brother what are we going to do!" yelled Goten over the noise that sounded like wind.

"I'll tell you what were going to do!" yelled Trunks running towards Gohans computer swinging a bat.

Gohan jumped in front of him. "Hey, what are you doing!"

"I'm trying to stop that portal from getting bigger!" yelled Trunks.

Gohan grabbed the bat from Trunks.

"You're not going to tear up my computer! Are you crazy!"

"We have to close that portal or it's going to cause us trouble!" Said Trunks over the windy noise.

Then out of nowhere Vash got sucked in and the portal closed. Goten ran next to his brother as they stared in awe wondering who is this person in a red coat.

---&---

Review please!


	2. Trouble from another dimension Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ or Trigun.

Trouble from another dimension Chapter 2

miroku-has-darkness- I don't have any Vash in any of my stories and I am aware that he is from Trigun. It would be nice if you give the story a chance.

For those that do read my story I'm open to details and some ideas and criticism but not crushed criticism. Sorry, if my grammar is not excellent but I'll do my best.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten looked with a gasp at the blond cutie in his long red coat and green eyes. Vash looked around wondering where in the hell was he and how did he get here?

"Big brother I don't like this."

"Shut up Goten!" Gohan whispered.

"I wonder where did he come from?" Said Trunks.

Vash got up slowly and his silver gun fell on the floor. All three saiyans got in their fighting stance. "Who are you!" Demanded Gohan.

Vash grabbed his shoulder in pain and the demisaiyan's saw this and they were all at ease.

"Are you here to kill us?" Goten looked at him scared.

He looked up. "My name is Vash and I'm not here to kill anyone."

Gohan came towards him to be friendly. "I'm not here to hurt anyone either. Said Gohan extending his hand to greet the gunman.

"Isn't it weird for him to be wearing a long red coat?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

Gohan walked by his computer and picked up his gadget. He tried to figure out where he came from but nothing was on the screen. "Oh man! What am I'm suppose to do now?"

"Is there anyway you could send me back?" Asked Vash.

"You wouldn't have been here if these two lane brains didn't touch my gadgets when I STRICTLY said not too!" Complained Gohan, starring at Goten and Trunks.

"You're the lane brain!" Said Goten.

"Yeah, you hit something that triggered it." Said Trunks.

"Ok lets not argue about this but I'm in another…. I guess, world, or further in the future. So, just do what you did before and send me back."

"I'm sorry Vash but my gadget has blanked out." Said Gohan.

Vash limped across the room and looked at Gohans computer. "Ok, this seems like nice and familiar technology."

"Vash, don't touch that, it's a new computer." Said Gohan.

Vash turned to look at Gohan. "You know I didn't get your name."

Gohan smiled. "I'm Gohan and this is my brother Goten and our friend Trunks.

Vash sat down slowly cause of his wounds. "So, what's this world like?" He smiled.

Gohan started laughing.

Vash looked at Gohan wondering what did he say. "Ok, was that a stupid question?"

"Actually no, it's just that… to my point of view, you don't want to know. But anyway we have restaurants, people that live in houses, cars, freeways."

"You guys have towns like saloons, horses, women that dance on tables."

"You sound like you come from a western town." Said Trunks.

"I'm sorry but saloons are usually what we call bars and women that dance on tables are strippers in this time. My mom doesn't allow me to go to those places." Said Gohan innocently.

Goten leaned over and whispered to Trunks. "Is this guy a pervert?" "Shh…shut up Goten."

"You must not be an adult yet." Said Vash curious.

"I'm just a high school kid that's only in the tenth grade."

"So how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"That's a kool age."

"Not if you go to high school." Gohan muttered.

Vash looked at him strange when he heard the loneliness in his voice. "Well I guess I better find a place to stay." Said Vash.

"Why don't you stay here?" Said Gohan insisting.

"Yeah we could use some company." Said Goten.

"I don't like to be a pain to people and…

"Actually, your really here by accident so if you like, maybe you can stay a while and I'll show you around." Gohan smiled.

"I really don't like to intrude." Vash noted.

"But your not intruding I'm really your responsibility until you find your way around this city." Gohan really insisted.

Trunks picked up Vashs gun. "This gun is really kool."

"Hey Trunks put that down." Yelled Gohan.

Trunks dropped it and it went off and the bullet nicked some of Gotens hair. Trunks looked stupefied. "Uhh!. Sorry Goten, are you alright!"

"You stupid, dork! You took some of my hair!" He said rubbing his head.

Vash picked up the gun and put it in his red coat. "Don't you know that kids don't play with guns?" Vash said a little angry.

"Are you ok, Goten?" Said Gohan.

Vash winced in pain from the wound. "Hey…. guys could I use your bathroom I have a wound to clean."

"Did you get hurt coming through the portal?" Said Trunks.

"No, actually I was in a fight with my brother."

"Your brother?" Said Gohan.

"Yes, my brother he's a very bad person that caused me a lot of trouble which, I'll have to explain to you another time."

"Are bathroom is upstairs let me show you." Gohan said. He turned and looked at Goten and Trunks. "Guys don't say anything to mom let me explain, you got that!"

"Maybe." Said Trunks smirking.

"Trunks if you don't promise me you will never play down here again!" Demanded Gohan.

"Okay…nerd."

"WHAT!"

Goten started giggling.

Gohan ignored him and took Vash upstairs and showed him where the bathroom was. While Vash was in the bathroom Gohan was thinking how he was going to tell his mother that his science project backfired on him. He was pacing the floor. "Oh hell, what am I going to tell mom?" He thought out loud.

The two boys came upstairs. "What 's going on big brother?" "He looks like he's going to pee his pants." Smirked Trunks and they both started laughing.

"You two, get the hell out here before I kick both of your butts!" Gohan said frustrated.

"So mean!" Said Trunks.

"GET!"

Both of the boys went to go in Gotens room.

Gohan had his hands in his hair. "Mom may not let a stranger in the house. Oh darn! I can't believe what happen? Uh! …. Mom may never let me use the computer anymore or ground me until I'm eighteen." He said pacing the floor.

Vash was in the bathroom cleaning his wound. "What a confusing day this is, I get sucked into another dimension and meet a teenager who was playing around on his computer using a portal. I've got to find a way back home and finish what I started with Knives." Vash wrapped his shoulder and winced in pain. "This should hold off the bleeding for a while." He said.

Vash picked up his red coat and protective leather that covered his body off the floor. "I guess no since in wearing this stuff." He was wearing blue jeans and his blue long sleeve shirt that covered his scared body that he dare not show to anyone especially women. He cleaned up his mess and came out the bathroom.

Gohan was still pacing the floor.

"You okay?" Said Vash.

"Actually no, my mom is going to kill me!"

"Well if it's like that then maybe I better leave before she gets here and probably kill me too!"

"I don't mean it literally, but she may not sit too well with this."

"Is your mom really mean."

"Well she is feisty and sometimes can be very embarrassing."

"I think I can handle that." Smiled Vash.

Gohan almost bit his tongue hearing him say that. "You don't know my mom, she's a rough woman! She sometimes scared my dad."

"Ok, don't get sick and pass out on me before she comes."

Gohan took a deep breath. "Your right I think I'm over reacting."

"So where's your dad?"

Before Gohan could answer he heard his mom and Bulma coming." "Hey could you hide I don't want you to scare my mom."

"I didn't hear anybody."

"I can hear really good I'll explain to you later."

"Where do I go?"

Gohan grabbed Vash and quickly went to his room and opened the door and pushed Vash in. "My room, just stay in there until I call you." Gohan closed the door.

Vash opened the door with that silly smile on his face. "Don't you think this is pretty silly to hide me in here?"

"Just stay in there!"

Gohan heard his mom get closer to the front door and he closed the door hitting Vash's nose.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Vash!"

Gohan ran to the couch and quickly picked up a magazine to pretend that he was reading it. Bulma and Chichi walked in. "Hi Gohan!" Said Bulma.

Vash was sitting in Gohans chair looking at some of the pictures on the wall. "This must be his family."

Out in the kitchen Bulma helped Chichi put away some of her groceries. Gohan put down the magazine cause he knew he had to tell his mom and it wasn't going to be easy. Gohan got up and walked over to the kitchen looking sort of worried. "Mom I have something to tell you." She looked at her son.

--&--

Review please.


	3. Invitations and girls

I don't own Dbz or Trigun.

Trouble from another dimension Chapter 3

Chichi looked at her son and wondered what he looked worried about. "Ok son, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Well…you see…I have this guy here in my room and uh...

"GOHAN, don't tell me your in love with a guy? This is Goku's FAULT he calls himself making his family happy and look at the consequences!" She yelled upset.

Gohan gave her a crazy look. "Mom?"

She was just rambling on. "I should have been more careful with putting you in high school!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

She stopped talking and looked at Gohan. "Huh?"

"Chichi, I think you need to listen." Said Bulma looking at her strange.

"Mom my science project really messed up and it opened a dimensional portal and I pulled some guy from another dimension, by accident." Said Gohan worried.

"Pulled some guy by accident? My goodness GOHAN, what the HELL DID YOU DO! You didn't tear up the BASMENT, did you!"

"Mom I didn't wreck the basement it's sort of messy but I'll clean it up." He explained.

"So you guys have a stranger in the house?" Asked Bulma.

"Gohan, we have some weird guy in our house and we don't know if he's friend or foe! Where the hell is that brain of yours!"

Gohan really felt bad that he screwed up and wish she didn't make him feel stupid. Bulma notice how Chichi made her son feel bad. She knew it had something to do with Goku not being here.

"Chichi, he didn't do it on purpose. You know Gohan is careful about doing a science project, he just made a mistake Chichi." Bulma complained.

She sighed. "Okay I'm sorry Gohan, I shouldn't have made you feel stupid but where is this person?"

"I'm right here." Smiled Vash leaning up against the wall.

Everyone turned around with a gasp.

Oh wow, what a cutie thought Bulma.

He looks pretty young but he is handsome, thought Chichi.

"I thought I told you to stay in there?" Said Gohan.

"Gohan, show some respect!" Said Chichi smiling. She told Vash to come over in the kitchen and have a seat. She sat next to him and so did Bulma on the other side of him.

It's sort of strange for my mom to sit down and become friendly when she was just complaining. Oh well maybe she's changed her mind.

"Uh… ladies it's nice to meet both of you." He smiled looking at both of them.

"I'm Chichi Gohans mother." Chichi cracked a smile.

"I'm Bulma, Chichi's best and close friend of the family."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I-I…Uh, couldn't help but over hear you and I could find my way around and stay somewhere else cause I-I really…

Chichi interrupted. "What are you talking about that's silly you can stay here and…

Bulma interrupted. "Or, if you guys don't have enough room Capsule corps has plenty of room."

Chichi looked at her like what are you doing. "I'm sorry Bulma but I have an extra room and I'm pretty sure VEGETA would mind."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, right."

"I'm sorry about my son pulling you from another dimension but I'm pretty sure will find you a way back." She said folding her arms and looking at Gohan.

"Uh…Mom for right now my little dimensional gateway gadget… is sort of… fried. Too much pressure was on it." Gohan said with his sheepish grin.

"So was your world like this?" Smiled Bulma.

"Actually we have towns and saloons and everyone has a gun."

"A gun? You sound like your from one of those old western movies." Chichi said.

"Gohan did say that it was different here."

"Well it is, we do have guns and cars and some of our cars do fly." Said Bulma.

"Fly? That's a new one." Said Vash.

"Your pretty young you must be in college or at the end of high school." Said Chichi.

"Actually I didn't finish high school." _Actually I didn't even go thought Vash._

"Finish high school? I think you need to finish; it's not good for a young man like you to be going around without a good education. How do you expect to get a job?"

Bulma started giggling.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chichi but I don't think I could fit in I'm really…

"Listen, if your going to live in this world it's a good thing you start off right! First thing in the morning you can enroll in Gohans School."

Gohan swallowed hard almost choking.

"Chichi, don't you think it be a good idea to leave that up to Vash." Said Bulma.

She got upset and stood up. "Listen, my husband grew up with no education at all! If you live in this world and want a good paying job you need to have a good education!"

Vash didn't know what to say. "Okay I guess I hear you loud and clear. I'll try and if it doesn't work out…

"My son will help you." She smirked interrupting.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Vash looking at Gohan.

Gohan felt embarrassed about his mom attitude.

"I'll talk to you later Chichi." Said Bulma getting up looking at Gohan. "Gohan, could you tell Trunks that's its time for him to go."

Gohan went in Gotens room and Vash had his doubts about being here. Trunks came out the room whining about leaving with Goten and Gohan following.

"Trunks it's time to go." Said Bulma.

"Bye Trunks it was nice meeting you." Smiled Vash waving as he left with his mom.

"Hey Vash would you like something to eat I made dinner." Smiled Chichi.

_Mom is nice to him and then mom isn't nice to him. I wonder is she going through menopause. _

"Gohan?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes mom"

"Would you and Goten go downstairs and clean up that mess that you guys made."

"Why do I have to clean it up? It was Gohans fault!"

"Are you being a smart mouth with me young man!"

"No." Said Goten looking down.

Chichi turned and folded her arms. "Were you downstairs playing with Trunks when this accident happen."

"Yes."

"Well, help your brother clean it."

"Yes mom." Said Goten.

Both of the demisaiyans went downstairs and started cleaning up. It wasn't too much of mess but it took less than an hour to clean up. While Vash was eating, Chichi was preparing the room that Vash was going to sleep in. As she was cleaning she thought about her and Goku when they first moved in the house. _I don't usually let strangers in my house to stay but I guess I'll let it slide this time since he did come through a portal. _

She changed the sheets on the bed and put the old ones in the hamper.

Vash ate everything on his plate and was stuffed. Both boys came upstairs tired and grumpy.

"I don't want to clean anymore." Groaned Goten. Flopping on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Gohan sitting at the table with Vash.

"Your mom cooks really good." Said Vash.

"Yeah she is a great cook."

"This is a really nice home you have here, is your dad coming home soon."

Gohan looked down to the floor.

"Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Well you see…

"Ok the room is ready and if you don't have anything to sleep in I have a few of my husbands sleep wear that you can get into."

"Thanks Mrs. Chichi." Smiled Vash.

"I see you finished all of your dinner."

"Yes, it was very delicious." He smiled.

"Mom, me and Vash are going to my room, to fill him in on what to expect in school tomorrow."

"Ok." Said Chichi as she took Vash's empty plate.

Goten went in his room cause he was tired. Gohan took Vash in his room and closed the door. Vash sat in his chair at the desk.

"You seem to have a nice family. No problems with no one trying to kill you." Said Vash sadly thinking of knives.

Gohan looked at him like if he was kidding. "You have no clue what my family has been through. And may I add problems that I seem to can't get away from!"

"What are you talking about?" Said Vash looking strange.

"Vash, several years ago we had a very big problem out of a monster called cell he was going to destroy the earth he was very hard to fight but we all manage to beat him."

"It sounds like you have a crew of people you work with."

"They are very good friends of mine that posses very strong powers."

"These guys don't go to high school do they?"

"No, they just happen to be adults."

Vash changed the subject. "So, how is your high school?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Vash it's not a bunch of roses I get picked on and called a geek, bookworm boy, need I say more!"

"So does this mean you have a girlfriend?" He grinned.

Gohan threw his stuffed bear at Vash. Hitting him in the head. "Are you trying to be a SMART ASS! You think some girl wants to go out with ME they don't know I exist!" Gohan fell back on his bed.

"How can you say theirs no girl interested, you never know."

"Vash, I really am focusing on my studies and deciding what college I'm going to."

"So your not interested in girls, at all?"

"I am interested in girls I just don't sit around and think about it cause my MOM is constantly riding my ASS about my studies!"

"Do I get a whiff of anger in your voice?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Vash you don't know how it feels to be picked on and people making fun of you. If I could…."

"If you could what?"

"Never mind!"

"Your not going to kill anybody, are you?" Asked Vash.

"No but sometimes I wish my mom didn't put me in high school! I liked it at first, but… people act like their jealous of me and that they hate me."

"Maybe they don't like you cause your smart."

"I'm not the only one that makes straight A's."

"Maybe you need to speak up and tell them to leave you alone and if they don't, fight back."

"If I do that I'll…. Gohan stopped himself from revealing his power.

"Ok Gohan that's the second time you said that. Is their something your not telling me?"

"Well I….

Chichi came in the room interrupting. "Hey you two it's almost nine thirty! You guys have to get up early tomorrow!"

"Sorry mom I didn't realize what time it was."

"Gohan, stop making excuses and get ready for BED!" Chichi left out the room and closed the door.

"Your mom doesn't suffer from high blood pressure, does she?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"She will, if she keeps raising her voice like that."

"Huh…I'm the one probably should be the one suffering with that from all the pressure she puts me under." Said Gohan.

"Well I better get to bed I don't want to piss your mom off." Said Vash getting up.

"Vash?"

"Yeah."

"Your not wearing that red coat tomorrow, are you?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Cause were not allowed to wear long coats in school of any color especially black."

"Well it's red not black. Why is that a rule?"

"Cause people carry guns and they can sneak them in, wearing long coats." "Don't worry I won't wear it."

"One more thing, no guns."

Vash folded his arms. "I know about that one."

Vash left the room and went to his room that Chichi prepared for him. He opened the door and Chichi was their.

"Hello, I was just putting some night wear on the bed and wondered which one you like to wear."

Vash closed the door and smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Chichi. I was actually thinking of sleeping in my underwear."

Chichi started laughing. "You can choose one of these you want to sleep in. Goodnight." She left out the room ignoring him. _What a comedian. _

---&---

The next morning the sun was peaking through Vash's window. Vash sat up in bed with his hair going in different directions. _Wow I thought I dreamt that I was in another dimension with a teenager and his fussy mother and she made a suggestion for me to finish school. Maybe I won the fight with Knives and I'll see the insurance girls again._

Chichi knocked on the door and peeked in."Excuse me Vash but its time to get up and get ready for school." Vash fell back on the bed. _I guess I spoke to soon. _

--&--

Gohan was combing his hair thinking of a different science project he can do. "I wonder what project I can work on now since time travel is out of the question. Maybe I can do it on animals and plants."

Chichi knocked on the door. "Ok son your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mom, I'm coming."

Chichi went back to the kitchen and Gohan went to get his backpack to put his books in it. He turned around and Vash knocked on the door and walked in with Gohan's dad old pajamas. Blue thin pin strips and the shirt was the same also.

Gohan started laughing. "I see my mom has dressed you well."

"Pin stripped is not really one of my favorites."

"I hope you know you can't go to school dressed like that." Said Gohan laughing.

"Look, save the wise cracks. I came in here to take one of your uniforms for school."

Gohan walked over and opened his closet. "Oh ok. You can wear this one."

"Oh this looks kool."

"Don't tear it up or my mom will kill you."

"I don't think I'll take that chance."

Vash left out the room and went to put on his clothes and he soon joined Gohan for breakfast. Both boys left for school and Gohan called nimbus.

"Nimbus, what's a nimbus?"

The cloud showed up and Vash fell on the ground blown away by the whole thing.

"Are you sure that thing is safe!" Said Vash scared.

"Don't worry Vash I ride nimbus every morning. Said Gohan assuring him. "Hey nimbus could you expand a little we have an extra person." Said Gohan.

Chichi waved to both of them as they left.

As they both rode on the cloud Vash, was on his hands and knees and Gohan could tell that Vash was sort of afraid.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Not if your riding on a cloud thousands of feet in the air."

"It's not all that bad." Said Gohan.

"Does everybody have one of these?"

"Uh…no it's my dad's cloud when he was a little boy."

"Was your dad a scientist?"

"Actually no he was a fighter."

"A fighter! Your dad…

Gohan interrupted Vash by saying they were going to land. As they landed Vash got off and Gohan waved by to nimbus. Vash leaned up against a building. Sighs. "I can't believe I got on that THING! Don't tell me we have to fly that thing on our way home."

"Uh…I'll think about it." Smiled Gohan.

Vash and Gohan walked up to the school and he took Vash to the office. "Before we sign you up just sign up as a foreign exchange student."

"Foreign exchange?"

"Yeah or there going to ask where are your parents."

"Ok, I see." Said Vash filling out the paper work.

"Oh and I'll introduce you as my cousin."

Vash filled out the paperwork and they were off to the first hour. Not everyone was in class yet and it was five minutes till the bell ringed. Vash and Gohan walked in class and almost every girl turned their heads they knew Gohan was cute but Vash was even more.

Videl and Erasa walked in. Erasa rubbed her finger across Gohans cheek.

"Hey cutie!"

"Hi Erasa." Said Gohan barely looking at her.

Videl looked and saw Vash but she just kept going. She didn't say anything to no one.

"Oh you're a cutie, I never seen you before."

Vash smiled. "This is my first day."

"It's good to have some more gorgeous men in class." Erasa smiled and walked away to sit with Videl.

"I thought you said no girl likes you." Said Vash whispering.

"She just said I was cute."

The bell ringed and the teacher walked in. Vash got up and gave the teacher his paper for being a new student. "Well it's nice to meet you Vash!" Said Mrs. Singleton shaking his hand. She turned to the class. "Class I would like for everyone to meet Vash." Vash felt embarrassed.

The five girls that were sitting over in the corner was whistling at him. Vash turned red.

"Ok settle down class lets not embarrassed our new student." Vash sat down next to Gohan.

"Why is he sitting next to that nerd?" Said Sharpner.

"Shut up Sharpner! He's a cutie just like Gohan."

"How can you say something like that Erasa! Don't make me lose my breakfast!" Said Sharpner.

"Are you jealous?" Said Videl.

"Do I look jealous?"

"Yeah?" Videl smirked.

"Do I hear detention for that group up there?" Said Mrs. Singleton.

"No Mrs. Singleton." Said Videl and Sharpner.

"That group up there is a riot." Vash whispered to Gohan.

"I know."

After class Angela approached Vash. "Hey green eyes. You need help getting around?" She smiled looking at him up and down.

Vash smiled. "Uh…no I have my cousin helping me."

"You want to come to my house for a wild party this Friday? I promise not to bite."

Vash started laughing. "Wow, your pretty aggressive."

Gohan walked up. "Hey Vash let's go."

"I'll think about it." Smiled Vash.

Angela winked at him and walked away.

They both walked down the hall and some girls passed by and smiled at Vash and some even winked. Gohan wasn't even looking but straight ahead. Vash saw a lot of beautiful girls and Gohan caught him drooling and smiling.

_I see it's not taking him long to blend in. Something is strange about Vash he hasn't really said too much about himself and what's so weird is nimbus accepted him. This guy must have a pure heart cause that was the only way nimbus would let him on. _

Gohan was walking and he walked right into Videl as she turned the corner. He brushed up against her lips and knocked her down.

"Ow! Can't you watch were your going!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Videl I-I… didn't mean to." He put out his hand to help her up.

She smacked his hand away. "Thanks a lot for knocking me down!"

Gohan got a little angry. "I didn't knock you down! We ran into each other!" "Well you kissed me too! I don't kiss guys that I don't know, did you have this planned?" She said in a mean way.

Gohan looked at her strange. "No!"

"Hey, give him a break he didn't mean it." Said Vash defending him.

"I wasn't talking to you blonde!"

"Well I was and I think your attitude stinks!" Said Vash.

"Well your attitude isn't the greatest either." She smirked at him.

"Guys come on, it was an accident." Said Gohan.

Videl looked at both of them and walked away. "Ughh! Men!" She fussed. _Wow he sure does have some soft lips. To be a thin person I felt like I ran into a wall._

"So it looks like your making progress."

Gohan gave Vash a sneering look. "What are you talking about?"

"You kissed that girl."

"It was an accident not the real thing."

"But it's a start." Said Vash smirking and laughing.

"Well it's starting off wrong."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I was invited to a party."

"Wow you sure are making friends and it's your first day."

"I haven't been to a party since I-I…

"Since what?"

"Oh never mind."

"Who invited you?"

"Some girl name Angela."

Gohan stopped walking and looked at him. "Angela, the girl with the red hair? I don't know about her I heard she was hot."

"Well she is hot."

"I'm talking about like, a slut!" Gohan stated.

"Oh, she must have a bad reputation."

"Yes, from what I heard."

Gohan and Vash arrived in class and sat next to each other. Erasa and Brian were arguing while passing by Vash and Gohan. She told him that she wasn't going to Angela's party cause he stood her up last time. Erasa walked up to Gohan. "Hey Gohan let's go to a party Friday night it's at Angela's."

Brian was mad.

Vash looked at Gohan. "I see some one here exists now." He smiled.

--&--

Hey, I like some reviews so please do.


	4. Questions and suspicous Chapter 4

I don't own Dbz or Trigun.

Trouble from another dimension Chapter 4

I would like to thank: **DBZ Chick 1, Shadow Dreamer 27, RyukoGirl, Sirenic Griffin, Anakin Shy, miroku-has-darkness, x(who ever that was) Thanks for reviewing. **

As Vash and Gohan left School Gohan, was still surprised at Erasa asking him to go to Angela's party.

"I can't believe she asked me to go with her to a party."

"That shouldn't be a surprise?"

"It is a surprise to me cause usually she hangs out in her own group. I don't think I'm going to go."

"Oh come on Gohan, give it a shot, I'm going."

"I have to check with my mom and I don't know if she's going to like this."

They went around the corner into an alley and Gohan called nimbus.

"Just a minute, are you going to call that cloud again?"

"Yeah, how do you expect for us to get home?"

"Living in the mountain area, shouldn't you have some sort of other kind of transportation instead of a cloud."

"If it will make you feel better maybe I can ask Bulma to get you a jet copter."

"It sounds better then riding a cloud."

"Well, we better get going."

Gohan called nimbus and they both got on and left. Vash wasn't still too happy about riding nimbus. When they arrived at home they both got off nimbus and Vash waved bye.

_I still don't get it? He's able to ride nimbus even though he doesn't like riding him, weird. _

They both walked in the house and Vash went to his room and discovered a new twenty-inch television on his dresser and fresh new curtains.

"Wow, this is a surprise." Said Vash.

He changed his clothes and Chichi knocked on the door.

"Vash are you dressed?"

"Uh…yes Mrs. Chichi."

She walked in. "So how was the first day of school?"

"Uh…weird, strange."

"Well it's going to be different cause your in a different world."

"Yeah not only that they do give a lot of homework."

"Well if you need any help with that, my Gohan can help you and also I wanted to tell you that dinners ready."

"Thanks Mrs. Chichi also thanks for the television and the new curtains." "Well Bulma gave you those things it's just her way of saying welcome." "Well I'll tell her thanks when I do see her."

Chichi smiled. "Well I'll be out here eating if you like to join us." She left and closed the door.

Vash put away his three new school uniforms that they gave him. A sharp pain hit his shoulder with blood coming through to his shirt.

"What a bad time for this to happen. It was painful this morning but it stopped."

Vash went to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and found some bandages and pain medicine in the medicine cabinet. He took off the bloody bandages and wrapped it again and took the medicine.

"I think I might have to see a doctor for this, it looks infected."

Vash wrapped it really well and threw away the bloody bandages and cleaned up any blood that fell on the floor. Vash came out the room and joined everyone for dinner. Gohan and Goten were working on there forth plate. It felt strange to Chichi having a stranger at her table.

"So Vash did you have a wife back in your world?" Asked Chichi.

"No I never have been married."

"Mom, don't you think that's personal?"

"Gohan it's just a question it's a not a real personal question."

"Say Gohan can we spar for a while after dinner."

"Now Goten you know your brother has homework." Said Chichi.

"You guys fight?" Asked Vash.

"Well sometimes we just train."

"If Gohan can't spar can we mom."

"Goten, you know what happen the last time we trained."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah I remember."

"So Goten how old are you?" Asked Vash.

"I'm nine."

"That's a good age for training.

"So Vash have you done any training." Asked Goten.

"Not really."

"How about after dinner?" Asked Goten.

"Now Goten your going to beat Vash up." Said Chichi.

"Yeah you just might, to be honest with you I've got tones of homework to do so I have to pass on this." Said Vash smiling.

Chichi notice Vash how nice he seemed to Goten. _He seems so appreciative._

"So Vash do you have a mom?"

Vash almost choked on his food when Chichi asked that. Gohan quickly gave him some water.

"Are you ok?" Said Chichi looking worried.

Vash cleared his throat and looked at everyone. Everyone was waiting for an answer. "Excuse me. Uh…my mom passed away long time ago." He spoke softly with a tear coming down his face and he wiped it away. "She was all I knew… her name was Rem."

"I'm sorry Vash I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok Mrs. Chichi you didn't know."

_What a strange guy! He can be sensitive but something about him is strange. He's hiding something and I'm going to find out!_

Later in Gohans room Vash decided to do his homework with him incase he had any questions. Gohan looked up at Vash whom was sitting at the same desk with him.

"Ok Vash would you explain to ME what was all that sensitivity about?" Vash looked up at him. "O-k…what are you talking about?"

"The crying about your mom name Rem! You never spoke to me about…

Vash spoke softly with anger and interrupted Gohan. "Who the hell you think you are judging me! You know NOTHING about Rem!"

Gohan knew he pist off Vash.

"First of all I've really never had time to sit down with you and tell you about my past and second Rem was like a mom to me! She took care of me and my brother and I miss her a lot."

"Ok, look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just wondering if you were really real."

Vash sighed. "Gohan I'm sorry if I blew my handle off but Rem was like a mom to me. She really taught me some good things."

"What happen to her?"

"She died on a ship that blew up."

"Wow, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Gohan everyone has a horrible past they rather not think about." "Yeah I know what you mean." He said looking down.

"Say, you never told me about your dad?"

"Well my dad died also but five years ago he gave up his life to save the earth."

"What? Gave up his life?"

"Remember I told you about this monster name cell and he tried take over and kill everyone, well…

Gohan told Vash about the story of cell and what he had to do.

Vash picked up his juice. "So you mean to tell me you have powers that can blow holes in the earth. I can't believe I stepped into another time with guy that can blow up cities?"

Gohan nodded. The whole thing blew Vash away.

"What are you doing with all this power?"

"I just protect who ever I see in danger."

"Your brother he must be like this?"

"Yes he is, he's very strong."

"I think your doing the right thing to use your powers for good." He said sipping his juice.

"My dad used his powers for good so why not carry the torch."

"Do you miss your dad?"

"I miss him dearly. I wish he was here but he choose not to come back that's why I feel angry with him sometimes." Said Gohan not sounding too thrill.

Vash smiled and went back to finishing his homework. "Wow Vash, I noticed you got a nasty scar on the back of your hand."

"Oh…uh, it's a nasty scar from fighting with my brother Knives." Vash hoped he didn't ask any more questions cause he wasn't really ready to reveal what he could do. They both went back to doing their homework.

--&--

The next few days was strange for Vash living in a different world and another time he even found himself asking Rem what he should do. Vash was lying in bed thinking. He was all done with his homework. He started to miss home but not those that tried to kill him and make him go insane. He wondered did Knives continue his killing spree of humans.

I hope he didn't but I don't trust that. If he ever found out where I was… never mind I don't even want to think about the chaos he would cause.

Vash sat up on the side of the bed wishing Gohan would work on that machine and send him back home.

I don't belong here but then if I go back home… I won't be blamed for blowing up cities and having a one million double dollars bounty on my head. Maybe it's a good idea that I stay here.

A knock came to his bedroom door. Gohan peeked in. "Hey Vash, you want to go to Bulmas with me to ask about that copter."

"Oh sure it will be good to get out and go somewhere else."

"Ok let's go."

They both left out the door. "Are we riding nimbus again?"

"Well we can ride nimbus or you can jump on my back and we can fly."

Vash started laughing. "Fly? Your joking right-t-t!"

Gohan started floating in the air and Vash fell on the ground surprised. "Your kidding! You fly!"

"Which would you prefer, me or the cloud."

Vash scratched his chin. "I'm debating if that's safe."

Gohan clinched his teeth. "Would you make up your mind?"

"Ok I'll try riding with you."

"Just hop on my back and let's go."

Vash did and they took off. "Hey not so fast!"

"Sorry about that but I want you to hold on, ok?"

I can't believe this guy he has powers beyond belief I can really sense it, no wonder I felt something peculiar coming from him. I wonder if I could train with him just for fun.

They landed at Bulmas and her butler invited them in. Vash looked around.

"Wow your friend must be really loaded."

"Yeah she is. She has businesses all over the world."

They went into the large kitchen that had a high ceiling and two refrigerators. They both sat at the table and Vegeta walks in.

"Hi Vegeta." Smiled Gohan.

Vegeta sneered at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you bothering my wife again!"

"We came to see Bulma and this is my new friend Vash."

Humph… Another idiot like you!"

"Hey that's an insult!"

"Never mind him Bulma's husband is always grumpy."

"I don't understand how she's married to him?"

Vegeta snapped. "What was that blondie?"

Gohan smiled. "Nothing Vegeta."

Bulma walked in. "Oh, hi guys!" She smiled.

"Hi Bulma." Smiled Vash.

Bulma walked over and touched Vash shoulder. Vegeta was looking at the smile on her face as she spoke with Vash.

"Thanks for the television I really appreciated it."

"A television!"

"Yes Vegeta! A television! Is that a PROBLEM! He's new to the city!"

Vegeta grumbled and left.

"He's mean and arrogant!" Said Vash, who was glad he left.

"Sorry about my husband Vash, he can be a real pain sometimes."

They both got up and went to a room that was full of capsules.

"Now let's see." She said as she was looking at different capsules of helicopters.

"I'm sorry about not having a job I'll try and get one." Said Vash.

"Oh don't worry about it."

She turned around with a sweet smile. "It's free."

"Why thank you." He smiled.

"So what color would you like?"

"Red."

"That must be a favorite color of yours." Said Gohan looking suspiciously. "Yeah it is."

"Well let's take it outside and make sure it works." Said Bulma.

They went outside and Bulma threw the capsule and a red helicopter came out of the smoke. "Come on Vash come in and lets try it out." Said Bulma getting in the copter.

Gohan just watched as they took off. Bulma was showing Vash how to operate it. Vash knew he could fly the copter and it wasn't going to be a problem. When they landed they got out the copter and Bulma pushed the button on the side and it went back into the capsule.

"Here you go Vash." Said Bulma as she threw him the capsule.

He caught it and put it in his pocket. Vash felt that pain in his shoulder again. He grabbed his shoulder. Gohan and Bulma looked at him.

"Hey are you ok?" Said Bulma looking worried.

"I think so."

Gohan saw blood on his shirt. "Vash, you got blood on your shirt."

"I'm ok it's just that wound acting up from when I came through the portal." "Why don't we go in and take a look at it?" Asked Bulma.

"Please, no…I'm fine." Said Vash being hesitant.

"Hey Vash Bulma is good with patching up wounds she's almost like a doctor." Said Gohan.

"Please it's nothing I can take care of it." He snapped as he held his shoulder. "I think we better go, Gohan." He said.

That's peculiar he doesn't even want any help thought Bulma.

"I think stubborn wants to go." Said Gohan folding his arms.

"No problem." Said Bulma.

Vash cracked a smiled. "Thanks Bulma."

Vash pressed the button on the capsule and threw it. They both got in the copter and Gohan drove them home.

"Ok Vash would you mind telling me what's up with that?"

"I'm sorry Gohan but I can take care of this myself. She doesn't need to look at it."

"You freak me out sometimes Vash but… as long as your not bleeding all over the place."

--&--

Outside Oregon City in an underground cave, were Knives and his gun ho guns were.

"Sir, Vash is not anywhere in the city we have searched everywhere."

He slammed his fist on the table. "Dam! Where the hell is HE!"

"Sir you said he disappeared when you both were fighting." Said Legato.

"It's like he got pulled through some hole like a portal." Said Knives

"Then he's not here in this time." Said Legato.

"Me and my brother do have a connection but it's going to be hard to locate him if he's in another time. I'm not done making that bastard of a brother of mine; SUFFER for having friendship with those humans! He thinks he can ESCAPE ME and not suffer!"

--&--

I need some reviews.


	5. Girls, temptations, and secrets

I don't own DBZ or Trigun.

Sorry about the long wait.

Trouble from another Dimension Chapter 5

Vash went to his locker to exchange books for fourth hour class and Angela walks up with her red curly hair bouncing and eyeing Vash to death.

"Hey stranger I thought you forgot my invitation to my party tonight."

He closed his locker and scratched the back of his neck with that sweet smile. "Uh… I haven't forgot I just was sort of busy today, that's all. Are you guys having any beer?"

Angela pushed Vash up against the locker and pinned him their. She put her knee on his manhood and spoke sexy to him. "Anything-you-want."

Vash was pouring sweat. "A-A-Angela uh… I-I."

She raised her knee higher. Vash made a silent scream. She smiled devilishly gliding her finger under his chin and put her lips next to his and continued to speak sexy to him. "I'll let you have some beer if you let me have some of you. I hope your coming, cause my parties are the bomb. She put her leg down slowly.

Vash let out a long sighed. His voice was frozen he couldn't say anything after she put her knee down.

"See you at six thirty." She smiled and walked away.

Vash leaned up against the locker with his eyes closed. Why did she do that? That hurt, but at the same time, what a women! She must be really sexually active. Why did I say yes to coming? I'm not in the mood to party but then… it's my way of celebrating not being around that maniac brother!

"Hey you! No sleeping standing up!" Said the principal looking.

Vash quickly opened his eyes. "Uh…. I-I'm…sorry." He quickly went to his next class. What a day this is I have so much on my mind he thought.

--&--

Later on, Gohan was in his room lying in his bed. There's something about Vash that is so weird. He must be hiding something? He's able to stay on Nimbus. His heart must be pure. But then, I could be wrong he hasn't said anything about his past… he doesn't even mention about missing anyone. He sighed I better get my mind on how I can get out of being Erasa's date and Brian didn't look too happy about that either. Well he can have her I'm not interested.

Vash was in his room finishing his homework when he grabbed his shoulder again. "Dam, theirs that stupid pain again!" A knock came to the door. Vash spoke with irritation. "Come in!"

"Hey Vash you ready to go?" He got up facing the window and looked angry. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Are you mad about something?"

He changed his look to a smile and turned around. "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why I wouldn't be?"

"Cause your holding your shoulder."

Vash cracked a smile. "I'll be ok it's nothing but a flesh wound that has to heal.

"I suggest you get it looked at if it's giving you a lot of trouble." Said Gohan.

Vash ignored the suggestion. "Well let's go."

They both walked out the room. Before they left out the front door Chichi caught them. She smiled. "I hope you guys have fun don't get home too late even though theirs no school tomorrow."

Gohan kissed his mom and Vash waved. They went outside and Vash pressed the capsule and threw it. Vash got in and drove the copter.

Chichi closed the door. She went to her room and sat on the bed. Looking at a picture of her boys. Gohan seems a little happier since Vash has been here. It's good someone is around so he won't feel depressed.

--&--

"So is this your first party or have you been out before?"

"Only party I've been to is Bulmas parties.

"You've never been to a party with friends from school?" He spoke disappointed.

"I've never been invited." He said sadly.

"Don't feel bad I haven't either."

"You know you never mentioned how old you are."

Vash scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin." "I'm very secretive about my age."

Gohan eyes shifted towards Vash. "Yeah, I like to know what else your secretive about."

Vash ignored him. "Say why don't you tell me what's on the directions so we won't go to the wrong house."

Gohan looked at the directions and turned on the navigator. "With this navigator we should be able to find her house."

"I think going to this party will give you a chance to meet some people and gorgeous babes!" Vash smiled.

"Maybe you will meet some gorgeous babes but my mom will kill me if she catches me with a girl." Said Gohan.

"Hey I'm a single man that loves women, what can I say!"

"I know Angela is probably waiting." Said Gohan.

Vashes eyes shifted over with sneakiness. "Waiting probably in her bed for me."

"Oh, so your going to sleep with her?"

"Actually I haven't said that yet but the way she made moves on me she sure wants to."

"Moves! What did she do?"

"Like shove her knee in my… I don't even know why I'm saying this!"

"That must of made you real happy." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you could say yes and no cause it was quite painful. She must be sexually active?"

"Most likely she is, after some of the guys in the locker room like to talk about their night with her."

"I didn't really say I was going to do anything with her. She just seems very aggressive."

"Well you better land cause were here." Said Gohan.

--&--

Videl was in the kitchen of Angela's house with her arms folded and one leg bent as she leaned up against the wall.

"So Videl, how do I look?"

"You look fine."

"You think Gohan will like me with my blue jeans and blue tank top."

"I don't know I'm not a guy."

"Oh Videl loosen up it beats being a home on a Friday night bored to tears." "I know Erasa I rather be here then listening to my dad chase his girlfriend around the room."

Speaking of chase, are you going to chase anyone tonight?" Smiled Erasa.

"Yeah right I just came to talk and waste time."

A guy walked up and got in Videls face.

"Hey babe, what's up, my name's Jim?" He said drunk.

Videl covered her nose. "Eww! Get the hell away from me!"

He staggered. "Hey that isn't nice…I introduced myself!"

Videl gave him an evil stare. "If you don't get away from me your going to be kissing that tree outside!"

Some guy came over and pulled Jim out the way and apologized for Jim's stupidity.

Erasa laughed. "He would have been going to the hospital if he didn't move."

"Hey where is Brian I thought he was coming to the party?"

"Well he would of taken me but we had an argument and I asked Gohan to come with me."

"You think he'll show up?"

"I hope so. He said he was coming with his cousin Vash."

"Oh yeah blond boy is coming." Said Videl bothered.

"You must don't like him."

"Who, Gohan?"

"No, Vash."

"Me and him crossed words cause Gohan and I ran into each other and he knocked me down but he was still standing. He felt like a brick wall for a skinny person."

"He just probably has hard bones… and speaking of hard bones… here he comes now." Smiled Erasa.

"Hey guys!" Smiled Vash.

Videl rolled her eyes and Erasa spoke. Gohan wore a nice black short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and Vash wore a short sleeve red shirt with blue jeans.

"You ladies look nice." Videl turned her nose and Erasa thanked Gohan.

"Are you ok, Videl?" Asked Vash.

She gave him a mean look. "Yeah I'm fine."

"She's just bored." Said Erasa.

Three cheerleaders came over and hugged and grabbed Vash. Vash was laughing. Gohan rolled his eyes and so did Videl.

"Hey Vash I'm glad your hear tonight." Said one cheerleader.

"Me too let's go outside and have some fun in the pool."

"Hey, let's go play some truth or dare! I'll ask you the truth and make you dare to do it!"

Erasa started laughing and Videl wanted to gag. Gohan was ready to go somewhere.

"Uh… excuse me, but the person that Vash will be seeing, is me tonight." Said Angela walking up and running her hands through his hair.

The first Cheerleader spoke. "Hey girl, I know it's your party but he's not your man!"

"He's not yours either!"

"Hey girls don't fight theirs enough of Vash for everybody." He smiled looking at all the girls with the three cheerleaders all-smiling at him.

"He did not just say that!" Said Videl.

"I think we better go hang somewhere." Said Erasa giving the eye to Gohan. The three of them left to go in the kitchen.

"Well me and Vash have some unfinished business and then you can have some of him when I get done." Said Angela grabbing his hand.

"I'll talk later girls." Vash waved as he left with Angela.

"She's a real hoe!" Said the second cheerleader with her arms folded.

--&--

Gohan, Videl and Erasa were sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking sodas. "So Erasa what do you like to do for fun?"

"Come to one of these parties every now and then."

Brian was over in the corner looking at Erasa and Gohan from afar.

"Actually this must be your first party?" Said Erasa.

"Actually I've been to a friend of the family parties. You've heard of Bulma Briefs."

"BULMA BRIEFS." Said Videl and Erasa in unison.

"You have to be kidding you don't look like you know any wealthy woman like that!" Said Videl.

"Looks are deceiving." Gohan noted.

"She has some really good parties I heard."

"I don't really go to those company parties but just some personal ones."

Videl looked at him. He doesn't act like some rich kid he seems too nice and every guy I meet usually shows it. Sharpner came over and asked Videl to go outside with him for a while. Videl agreed cause she was bored. Erasa and Gohan talked for a little while until Brian came over and asked her to talk. She told Gohan she'll be back later and that was like almost thirty minutes ago.

--&--

Ha ha ha ha ha! Vash and Angela laughed as they were lying in the bed watching TV and drinking beer. She started kissing him and putting her hand under his shirt on his chest. "You feel like you have another shirt on."

"I do cause I get cold sometimes."

"You've got the most prettiest green eyes for a blond."

"Thank you."

She pretended like she was going to get up and she jumped on top of him. They broke out laughing and Vash had to pretend it was funny cause that hurt his shoulder. She was kissing his face. "Come on Vash you said I could have some of you."

He started to get up but she pushed him down.

"Come on what are you waiting for!"

He got up and she slid to the side of him breathing a sigh. "Uh…uh…I-I really don't feel like it tonight."

"I thought you liked me!"

"Angela you haven't even given me a chance to get to know you and I don't know why I really let myself get into this." She took the beer and threw it in his face.

"You bastard! I thought you were serious!"

Vash got up and wiped his face. "Hey what is the problem? Oh I see you love for guys to take advantage of you. I'm not that type of person to just take advantage of girls."

Angela got up and was going to slap him but he caught her hand. "Uh… let go of me!"

He let go of her hand.

"I thought you were serious about having sex. But I guess you don't have what it takes!"

Vash got angry. "You don't know ME! So you can't say I don't have what it takes!"

"Ugh!" She got mad and slapped him and this time succeeded.

"Oww!"

Angela got scared and felt that she really hurt him. She looked at him. He rubbed his face. "That hurt!"

"Look why don't you just go before I end up doing something I'm going to regret." She yelled.

"I was just about to do that anyway!"

Vash was leaving and Angela stopped him at the door cause she really wanted him. "Are you sure about leaving?" She asked changing her tone to a sweet tone. He looked at her and shoved her out the way almost knocking her down. He left slamming the door. Angela opened the door and threw a can of beer at him and missed his head and called him mean names.

--&--

Outside, Gohan walked over to the tree where Videl was. "Hello." He smiled. "Where's your date?" She asked.

"I think she dumped me."

"Erasa dumped you, she works fast!" Videl stated.

"Yeah she walked off with Brian and never came back that was over thirty minutes ago."

"Erasa must have gotten carried away with Brian."

Gohan folded his arms. "I think she got too carried away."

"How come you didn't go talk to someone else?" Videl suggested.

"Cause I was with her."

"You like Erasa?"

"Yeah as a friend."

A drunken guy comes walking over and starts talking to Videl.

"Hey babe, want to go for a ride with me on my mopad?"

"With that toxic breath! Forget it!"

"Come on! Will have fun!" He said grabbing her arm. She growl at him. Gohan butted in. "Didn't you hear what she said!"

"Hey nobody was talking to you! Nosy nerd!"

"Hey leave him alone!" Yelled Videl.

The guy got in Gohans face and started shoving him and Gohan just shoved him lightly towards the tree and of course Gohans incredible strength was present as always and the guy ended up face first in the tree. Videl eyes got big. Gohan knew he made a big mistake.

"Oh no!" He pulled the guy off the tree and laid him down on the ground. Videl looked. "Is he alive!"

"I-I hope he is."

"What the hell kind of strength do you have!"

"I didn't mean it! It just happened!"

Videl looked at Gohan strange. _For a skinny guy he has strength like an ox!_

"It looks like he's out cold for now." Gohan swallowed. "But he's going to have a big headache in the morning." Gohan took him in and laid him on the couch and Videl followed.

"Ok, what kind of strength do you have!" She demanded.

"Videl what makes you think that?" Gohan smiled.

"You barely touched that guy and he went flying in that tree like it was nothing to you."

"I just don't know my own strength."

Vash came right up to both of them. "Gohan I think its time we go now." "Already, I thought you were having fun with Angela?"

"Well the fun ended."

"I see you smell like beer!" Videl muttered.

"You must of pist her off." He chuckled softly.

"You could say that." Vash looked at the guy on the couch that was out cold." "What happen to him?"

"Gohan knocked him out like it was nothing."

"I would too if I ha-

Gohan put his hand over Vash's mouth and pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear. "Vash? What are you DOING! Nobody knows about my powers."

Videl was looking at Vash and Gohan suspiciously. Those two must be hiding something. Gohan removed his hand from his mouth.

"Uh…sorry."

They turned around and Videl had her arms folded looking at them.

"Well it's time to go." Smiled Gohan.

"Will see you in school Monday." Said Vash waving as they both left out the door quickly. Videl looked at the guy on the couch groaning and the door that the guys left out of. "Hey…what…I'm!"

Gohan and Vash had already left before Videl had time to say anything.

"Uhh! Those two left me alone with this creep!" Videl looked down at the groaning guy. "Sorry but I don't have time to baby sit." She left and went back outside.

Vash and Gohan were in the copter and on their way home.

"Why do you smell like beer?"

"Because Angela got mad and threw it at me."

"What did you do to make her mad?"

"She said she wanted to have some of me and I told her no."

"Why didn't you give her some of you?"

Vash looked at Gohan like if he lost his mind. "I do not want to sleep with her."

Gohan smirked. "I thought you were down with the ladies."

"Not with her she is too wild for me."

"I thought you knew that."

Vash ignored Gohan. He loved being with the girls but Angela was too out of control for him.

"I hope you know if you want to live, you better get that beer smell off your clothes before we get home." Smirked Gohan.

"Oh yeah I forgot about your mom. Hey take the controls while I change."

"Change? You brought a change of clothing?"

Vash got up and threw a capsule and out came a little small wardrobe inside. He changed his clothes while Gohan drove.

"I don't want to ask." Said Gohan shaking his head.

"Bulma gave this to me incase I needed to change clothes anywhere I go." "Leave up to Bulma to come up with all the good ideas."

Vash walked back over and took the controls.

"Say Vash why don't we do some training tomorrow morning."

"Training? I thought you don't really train?"

"Well since you said you train a little why don't we go some rounds?" He smiled.

"Well ok if you say so."

Maybe I'll find out what sort of power he carries. He hasn't said a whole lot about his past but maybe I'll get it out of him."

--&--

Ok, that was long. Review please.


	6. Harsh training and pain Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ or Trigun.

Trouble from another Dimension Chapter 6

The next day at seven in the morning Gohan, was up early finishing his breakfast with Vash sitting across from him finishing up as well. "Why do we need to train? It's not like were going to face a villain." Said Vash.

"Well I need the practice and so do you, and besides, being in this world you have to know how to fight like us." Gohan smirked.

Vash looked at Gohan. "Are you sure you're not trying to take me in the woods to beat me up for taking you to that party?"

"Why would I take you in the woods to beat you up? I wouldn't have gone to that party, Vash."

He stood up. "Ok, let's go! Vash was excited. "Maybe I'll learn some of your moves." He put his plate in the sink and so did Gohan.

--&--

On Videls balcony she and Erasa were sitting out their sipping on orange juice and apple juice.

"So what happen with Gohan? I thought he was your date last night and not Brian."

"Well I had a talk with Brian and I-I sort of forgot about Gohan." She said feeling bad.

"Yeah you did. That was kind of rude Erasa."

"Sorry about that."

"Well he did come outside and talk with me for a while until his cousin Vash came outside talking about leaving."

"So did you hang out with Gohan for a while?"

"Yeah he does seem nice and not like all the other guys I've met."

"I see someone enjoyed someone's company." Smiled Erasa.

"Cause I was with him doesn't mean I enjoyed his company."

Videl was lying. She enjoyed talking to Gohan. He's the first guy that she enjoyed that didn't talk about him self or how rich he was. Even though, Gohan wasn't rich.

On the other side of the house Hercule was practicing in their big exercise room where sometimes some of his students would come to his house. His top student, Dean was watching Hercule punch a huge punching bag.

"You must practice like this every morning, Mr. Hercule?" "Well yes, every morning. You have to always be prepared because some idiot out there is always challenging me since I became the world champ. Ha ha ha ha!" Laughing with a snobbish laugh. Dean laughed with Hercule.

Videl knocked on the door. "Hey daddy I'm going to drop Erasa home I'll be back later."

"Oh sure sweet pea, I'll see you later." Hercule smiled. Videl rolled her eyes as she turned away. "You have a pretty daughter, Mr. Hercule."

Punching the big bag. "Yes I do and she is not allowed to date unless the punk is stronger than me! If he can beat me in tournament than he could date my daughter!" Hercule said, putting his fist through the punching bag. Dean gasped when he did that. _Wow, what a strong man it would be hard to beat him just to go out with his daughter, thought Dean. _

--&--

Gohan and Vash were out in woods fighting. There were both in their fighting uniforms. Gohan was in his blue and Vash was wearing a red one. Vash hit the ground and grabbed his shoulder. "Oww!"

Gohan walked over and stood above him. "Hey, I thought you had that checked?"

Vash sat up slowly holding his shoulder. "N-No I didn't."

"Well don't use pain as a way to get out of training."

Gohan put his hand out to help Vash up. Vash put out his hand and Gohan pulled him up and threw him towards a tree. Vash had to think quickly and pushed his feet up when he hit the tree so he quickly bounced back and flipped and landed on his feet. "What the hell kind of move was that!" Yelled Vash.

Gohan was in his fighting stance with and evil smirk on his face. "Never trust your opponents they can turn on you."

"Oh so it's like that." Smirked Vash.

"Yeah it is so let's go." Gohan came at Vash with his fist flying hitting Vash in the face real fast. Vash was so caught off guard he stumbled and almost fell but he didn't.

Vash caught his balance_. I got to focus and get it together. _Gohan came running towards Vash and disappeared. _Focus now where did he go? _Gohan appeared in the back of him and Vash immediately turned around and punched him in the face knocking him on the ground. Gohan got up. "That really didn't hurt, my mom can hit harder than that!" Gohan smirked.

"Well I guess I'll have to put my strength into it."

"Come on, you have more fighting strength than that!"

Vash looked hard at Gohan. "What are you trying to do, push me over the edge!"

"Push you over the edge? I don't want to push you over I want to throw you over!" With that Gohan charged at Vash and punched him in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Vash fell to his knees and bent over in pain like he had no breath.

_Maybe he'll tell me who he really is now._

Vash looked up at Gohan with a mean look trying to catch his breath. "I-I thought t-this was t-training. Not a real fight!" Vash slowly got up but it was too painful and he ended up back on his knees.

_I think I might have hit him too hard. _Gohan felt bad. "Hey Vash, are you ok?"

Vash looked up at him. "Do I LOOK ok?"

_Wow he's pist. _"Let me help you…"

Vash smacked his hand away. "Stay the HELL away from me!" Vash bent back over in pain because he yelled at Gohan. "Damit! I think you broke some of my ribs! What the hell were you thinking, Gohan! Is this the kind of training, saiyans do?"

"Listen Vash I'm sorry."

"Sorry, are you trying to kill me!"

"No I'm not trying to kill you!"

"Then why did you hit me so hard like that? I'm not half saiyan."

"You may not be half saiyan but you have hidden power and I believe you know about it!"

Vash ignored what he said. "Look, I'm done training. This isn't funny." Vash tried to get up but it was too painful. Vash fell back to his knees and spitted up blood.

"You haven't answered my question yet!"

"What q-question?"

"I want to see some of that hidden power you. You only show very little, but I think you have more."

Vash looked up at Gohan with anger on his face. "Gohan, that is something personal."

"Well I showed you my power so let's see some of yours."

"I really don't use my power cause if I do…. I have to go!" Vash tried to get up and this time he succeeds. _Vash was wondering why Gohan wanted to know his power. That was something he would rather not talk about or show. _

"You didn't show me your hidden power yet!"

"Look Gohan I don't want to get into it with you! Could you please not bug me about that cause…

"CAUSE WHAT!"

"Please Gohan leave me alone!" Gohan blasted the tree in front of Vash and blowed it apart. Vash gasped and then grunted his teeth. "Can't you see that I'm hurt!" Vash kept walking and Gohan threw another blast and hit the ground in front of Vash creating a hole. Vash quickly stepped back cause he almost fell in the hole. _This idiot doesn't want to give up! If I show him my power… I-I don't want to think about what could happen. _

Gohan was going to fire another blast and Vash heard it and quickly turned and his left arm turned into a machine gun, firing a good fifteen bullets at Gohan. Gohan quickly moved but ended up getting nicked by one of the bullets that went through the edge of his skin. Little drops of blood fell to the ground. Vash didn't want to do that but he had no choice.

Gohan grabbed his arm."Oww! Why you baster! You hit me!"

"You said show me your power and isn't that what you wanted to see!" Said Vash, holding his arm that turned into the gun.

"I said show me your power not hit me with it!"

"Are you done seeing what you saw?"

"No I'm not!"

"Well I am." Vash turned to walk away.

"That isn't your true power! You fire a round of bullets, and sensing power levels isn't going to wash!"

"Can we just call it quits and go home!"

"I'm sorry Vash, it's not fair to not be…

Vash quickly disappeared and appeared in front of Gohan and punched him hard in the face. Knocking him into a tree and breaking it in half. Vash was pist at Gohan for being mean to him. Then he quickly left and went back home. Gohan sat up rubbing his back and had a nasty cut above his left brow. Dam it! That baster got me off guard! I ought to blast him for doing that to me!"

Gohan got up to go find Vash and out of no where a fist came flying at his face knocking him on the ground. "Who the hell?"

"There won't be any blasting anyone! You should be ashamed of yourself! Your father taught you better than that!"

Gohan looked up with out of focus eyesight and he shook his head. There stood his friend and teacher Piccolo.

"Oh hi Piccolo I didn't sense you coming."

"Don't try and change the subject! Why are you giving Vash a hard time?"

"Cause he's hiding his hidden power!"

"Gohan, I don't sense anything negative coming from him. He's a really a good guy who's been through a lot and if you push his buttons like you just did, you really will see his true power and he could almost kill you."

Gohans eyes got big and then he folded his arms. "Ok Piccolo your not kidding with me, are you?" "Gohan I'm not joking! He can become very dangerous if you push him in the corner that's why he walked away because he's afraid of his power and doesn't want to use it."

"But Piccolo…"

"Gohan, leave him alone! He is no threat!" With that Piccolo left.

Gohan thought for a moment. "Humph!"

--&--

Vash came through the door cringing inpain. He went to his bedroom and closed the door and laid down on his bed in pain. "I can't believe that baster! He's suspicious of me. Chichi knocked on the door and came in.

She gasped. "Vash? What the hell happen to you! Did my son do this to you?"

"Mrs. Chichi its ok, we sort of trained too hard." She sat on the bed looking worried. Bulma knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "Hey Chichi I stopped by to bring Gotens playmate. Hey, what's going on?"

Chichi almost didn't hear Bulma until she looked up cause she was worried. "Chichi what happen?" Bulma came in and closed the door. "Bulma I'm glad you're here. Gohan and Vash were training and I think my son hurt him."

"Let me look at him."

"Please guys I think I'll be ok if I just go to sleep for a while."

"That's a bunch of bull." Bulma touched his hand that was grabbing his torso. Vash yelled.

"I barely touched you."

"I think my ribs are broken." He groaned.

Chichi put her hands to her mouth. "I can't believe my son did this! I told him to go easy on you."

"Chichi, you know saiyans like to play rough."

"I know but I told Gohan to not play rough! Just wait until I get my hands on him."

"You need to take off your shirt." Stated Bulma.

"No! I'll be ok!" Vash insisted.

"Vash your hurt and you need medical attention unless you want to go to a hospital and they will cut your clothes off." Complained Bulma.

_Oh no this is what I was trying to avoid. Well I guess I can't hide this forever. _Vash slowly sat up and took off his shirt and Chichi and Bulma gasped with shock.

--&--

Yeah it's a cliff hanger. So review please.


	7. Nasty scars and apologies Chapter 7

I don't own DBZ or the characters

Sorry about the long wait.

Trouble from another dimension Chapter 7

"What the hell… happen to you?" Said Bulma shocked. "It looks like you've been fighting!" Complained Chichi.

Vash laid their looking at Bulma, and Chichi, not knowing where to start or what to say.

"My son didn't have anything to do with this, did he?" She said harshly.

"Chichi, these wounds are old. It's impossible for Gohan to do this." Said Bulma, examining his chest.

"It has nothing to do with Gohan it happened before I ever came to this time." "Your going to need to see a doctor." Said Chichi.

"A doctor! Hell…a plastic surgeon is more like it, just look at those scars, it's scary!" Said Bulma.

Vash didn't like to show his scars to anyone especially women. Vash took his shirt and covered himself, he felt embarrassed.

"Vash what are you doing?" Said Bulma, removing his shirt. She looked at the bruised blue mark where Gohan punched him. She touched his ribs. "Ahhh!" Vash bent over in pain grabbing his ribs and gripping the mattress. "Dam that hurt!" He looked up at both women with a painful look.

"All I did was touched you and your in that much pain." "Bulma, he was hit by a saiyan, not one of us."

"I-I think he broke some my ribs when he punched me." "Just wait until I get my hands on Gohan! He's going to get grounded for this!"

"It's ok Chichi he just doesn't realize his own strength when he fights with a person that's not as strong as him." Sighed Vash.

Vash didn't want Gohan to get in trouble, because if Chichi knew about the real reason he defiantly would be in trouble.

"Vash, could you tell me how you got those scars?" Vash would rather not talk about it. He breathed. "I-I had a lot of run en's with a lot of bad people because of my brother." "Trunks, could you come here!" Trunks came to the room. "Yes mom." "Get my first-aid capsule out of my purse." "Yes mom." He came back in the room and gave it to Bulma and left closing the door.

Vash laid down as easy as he could. He sighed. "If you have some pain killers in that capsule I really would appreciate it if you give me some." Bulma threw the capsule and this big metal box appeared with a red cross on it. "This is my first aid kit." She smiled.

Vash stuck his head up. "You got a whole hospital in that thing."

"Not exactly everything but, some stuff that they use in the hospital." Said Bulma unwrapping bandages, and looking at different medicines.

"I wonder where Gohan is!" Demanded Chichi folding her arms.

Bulma got up and went outside the bedroom and told Trunks and Goten not to come in the room no matter what. Bulma came back in and closed the door. Bulma sat on the bed and told Vash to keep still while she applied medicine to his broken ribs. Vash hated pain and grinding his teeth together while she applied the medicine made him wish he was in a dream. After she applied the medicine he breathed a sigh. Bulma was trying to be careful since he already had scars from previous fights.

Vash looked worried. "Excuse me, but what are you going to do with those white bandages?" "I'm going to wrap them around your ribs." She smiled.

"Just keep still!" Said Chichi.

"B-But wait, t-that's going to hurt. Besides, I don't need anything wrapped."

"We know, but trust Bulma she's been doing this for years." Said Chichi winking at Vash.

Vash complained. "The medicine was painful enough can't we just leave my ribs alone."

Bulmas eyebrows came together. "Listen, I know what I'm doing and I don't need your help! So keep still."

"That's easy for you to say since your not in pain." She started wrapping the bandages around Vash and he winced in pain and yelled.

Out in the living room Gohan walked in looking bruised and ruffed up. He closed the door.

"Hey big brother what happen to you?"

"Nothing but a training match, with Vash."

"Training, you look like you've been fighting instead of training especially with that blood running down your arm." Said Trunks.

"Just mind your business and don't worry about it." Fussed Gohan.

"You better not get that blood on the carpet or mom will be making you clean it up." Smirked Goten.

"Just shut the hell up!"

"Gohan! There you are!" Yelled Chichi, coming out of the room and slamming the door.

Gohan shrieked. "Oh, dam it!" He said under his lips.

"Time to go!" Said Goten.

"It sure is time to go." Said Chichi pointing towards the door. Both boys left out the front door. "Ok mister, you have better give me a good explanation on why you did that to Vash!"

_Cause I'm PIST! Thought Gohan. _Even though, that's what he wanted to tell his mother. "Mom, it was an accident I didn't mean to hit him." Chichi grabbed his ear. "Is this an accident also for grabbing your ear?"

"Oww! That hurts!"

She let go of his ear and looked at him directly in his face. "I can't believe how you treated our guest! If your dad was hear he would…

Gohan cut her off. "That's the PROBLEM he ISN'T HERE!"

"Don't you dare give me that tone of VOICE?"

Bulma came out and interrupted them. "Chichi come on let's not get carried away." She took a deep breath and folded her arms. "Ok Bulma."

Bulma walked over to Gohan. "Hey what happen to your arm?"

"Vash shot me!"

"What!" Said Bulma and Chichi.

"How did he shoot you? He left his gun here when you guys went to train." Said Chichi.

"You must be talking about his arm that forms into a gun." Said Bulma.

"Yes he nicked me right on the edge of my skin."

"Most likely he shot at you because he thought you were trying to hurt him." Said Chichi.

Gohan felt like his mom cared more for what happen with Vash then her own son. "Let me take a look at it so…

Gohan pulled away. "That's ok Bulma I have some sensu beans." Sounding disappointed. He left and went in his room.

"He sounds bothered." Said Chichi.

"Probably because you were concerned about Vash more than about him."

"Bulma he's upset that his dad isn't here. He just made a remark about his dad." "Oh, I see."

"Is Vash alright?"

"Well he's not in too much pain because I gave him a shot. But, he just needs to rest and not move around."

About a half an hour later Bulma took Trunks and left. Chichi came in the room and sat on the side of the bed. She looked at Vash and felt bad that Gohan hurt him while training. Chichi couldn't help but think about Vash and how helpful he was around the house when it comes to cleaning and cooking and doing the laundry Vash opened his eyes half way and looked at Chichi, he was sort out of it because the medicine Bulma gave him.

"Hey, how are feeling?"

"A little of the same, where's Gohan?"

"He's in his room doing his studies."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes I went to go check on him and he's fine."

"I-I guess he can handle pain more than I can." He winced in pain.

"Hey are you ok?" She got worried.

"I'll be…ok it's just…painful to move."

"Try to keep still or you'll be up all night."

Chichi kissed Vash on the head and got up and left. Vash cheeks turned a little red.

Gohan was in his room thinking about talking to Vash about earlier and apologizing for his violent acts. He got up and left the room and walked in Vashs room and closed the door. "Hey Vash are you sleep?"

He opened his eyes. He sighed. "Oh it's you, your not coming to finish where you left off at, are you?"

"No I didn't come in here to fight with you I came to apologize for being an idiot." "Yeah you are."

"Look I feel bad enough as it is for what I did so don't rub it in."

"I hope you don't try that again or I might have to get serious next time."

"When are you going to get serious about telling me who you are? You don't talk about yourself that much." "I don't talk about myself that much cause you wouldn't want to know of all the crap I been through. It's true I do have power Gohan but I wouldn't want to use it."

"Oh I see well, I guess Piccolo was right it's better not to use your power." "Piccolo? Who's that?"

"He's my teacher and mentor who taught me how to fight before my dad did and he's always watching out for me."

He sighed. "At least you have someone to look out for you." Said Vash as he looked out the window.

"Well look I'm not going to keep you from resting but here take these it will fix you up."

"You're not trying to fix me up for good, are you?" Said Vash looking suspicious. "No, I'm not trying to KILL YOU; these are sensu beans we take these after rough training!"

Vash looked at Gohan. "Before you leave I want to apologize for shooting you. I didn't mean…

"Hey don't apologize I deserved it. You were right for what you did and I was wrong." Vash was shocked he said he deserved it. Vash took all three beans and all of sudden he heard his ribs snap back together and all the pain left his body. He felt like a new man. He sat up in bed immediately.

Gohan folded his arms and smiled. "I told you it will fix you up."

"Wow, what the hell was in those beans?"

"It's a healing solution that Korn uses or something whatever it is."

"Wow, he must be a doctor."

"I don't know about that one, but…."

Gohan blinked his eyes and looked at Vash body. "Hey Vash what the hell happened to you?" Vash quickly covered himself. "Why Gohan what are you talking about?" He smiled.

Gohan pulled the covers back. "I'm talking about all these scars on your body like somebody's been kicking your ass left and right or unless your accident prone."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Look I gave you three sensu beans and at least you can tell me what the HELL is going on with you!"

Vash narrowed his eyebrows. "Look I had a bad run with some people in my time and I just had some nasty battles."

"Nasty battles, it looks like your body has been through a war."

Vash got up and walked over to the closet and put his shirt on. "Look Gohan, I got pulled through a worm hole because you brought me here by accident, right!"

"Yeah that's …

"Look, let's just leave the past in the past I rather not think about what happen but go on with my life I'm in a different time and different place the best thing I can do is move on with my life and maybe talk to a plastic surgeon like Bulma said." "Bulma saw those scars?"

"Yes and so did your mom and believe me they didn't like it either."

"I pretty sure they flipped when they saw that."

"Yeah they did and they had just as many questions as you did."

"Vash listen I'm sorry about all the questions but you never say anything about yourself too much and…

"Just leave it as that!" Gohan threw up his hands. "Ok you win I'm not going to say anything else I'll just let you tell when the time is right. I have to go study for my history test Monday." Gohan left out the room closing the door. Vash flopped on the bed feeling in distressed.

"_Oh Rem, I wish you were here. I don't want to tell them about my past if they knew about it they might treat me like everyone else did. Oh Rem, Gohan is a nice guy and I don't want to keep my past from him forever. If he finds out about the trouble I caused. I-I don't know what he might do. What should I do Rem?"_

--&--

Far off on the Planet Gun smoke. "Down deep in a dark cave, the sound of six boots came walking down a corridor filled with lights on every side. The walking of boots stopped at a metal oval door and five digits were punched in to open the door. The door opened up and Legato walked in with two gun-ho-guns. He approached Knives who, was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans to match looking as devilish as ever. "What did you find for me?"

"Master. Vash, is no were to be found we searched the entire city and nothing hasn't come up."

"I guess my brother did get pulled somewhere in another time cause I can't even sense him." Knives turned and walked towards a wall with Legato and the other gun-ho-guns following. Knives tapped in six digits and the wall opened sliding to the left revealing a room with a high tech computer. "Computer, give me scan of two weeks back of a fight that took place in the Gun Smoke forest." The computer did go back two weeks and show the fight between them two and the vortex that came out of nowhere. Computer, give me a picture of the vortex." A picture came up of the vortex. "Computer, tell me where did this come from." The computer gave a reading of unknown, can't identify the time. Knives got pist. "Dam it! Where the hell is that baster! I'll find you Vash no matter what!"

--&--

That's the end to this chapter. Review please.


End file.
